


【授权翻译】Words of Advice and Comfort

by HailTheTranslationParty



Series: Translation of <Sherlock and Mycroft Fluff> [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherly feels, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Drug Use, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即便时光荏苒，岁月如梭，Mycroft依然记得那一天，Sherlock哭着来找他，向他寻求建议与安慰。那真的是很久以前的事了，Mycroft想Sherlock再也不会那样做了，但也许只是他这样想而已。直到某一天，Sherlock突然拜访，没有泪眼朦胧，浑身上下却透露着需要他这位哥哥的信息：寻求建议？亦或是寻求安慰？还是、两者皆有？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Words of Advice and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words of Advice and Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339735) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110), [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Traslation into Chinese by HTTP/嗷嗷嗷翻译组
> 
> 译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——坩埚  
> 校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——Amour  
> 翻译时间：2016.02.13-2016.02.19

++++++正文++++++

 

“我现在该怎么办Mycie？”Sherlock的声音很小，比正常情况下小得多。

“Sherlock？你在这里做什么？”发现弟弟出现在办公室，Mycroft开口问道。他应该好好检查一下安保问题了——他瞥了一眼墙上的钟——凌晨三点，虽然他听到开门的声音时，他预感那可能是Sherlock，而非什么危险的强盗。但，安保问题还是....恩，令人堪忧啊！

“你是怎么和Lestrade走得这么近的？”

Mycroft忍住想笑的冲动，“所以这是关于John的问题。” 

“我可没这么说，”Sherlock驳斥道，反应很是激烈。

“说真的，小弟，你不必这样。”他慢慢展开一个微笑，尽管疲惫而疏淡。“发生了什么？”

他穿过房间，站到这个年轻人刚刚倒进去的椅子旁，Sherlock望向他。侦探摇了摇头，他的下颔垂向胸口。出于本能，Mycroft上前用双臂环住了Sherlock消瘦的身躯。Sherlock没有哭，他甚至没有抽泣，但是在这短暂的一刹那，他伸出双手，把手指埋进了他哥哥的肩膀。不过这一刹那过去得很快，紧接着他便猛地推开Mycroft，尴尬地看向别处。“什么都没发生。”他叹了一口气，声音中隐约可见颤抖。“但问题就在这里。”

“John现在在做什么？”

“他出去散步了。”

“在凌晨三点？”

Sherlock再次移开视线，面部表情略微有些不自然。

“你做了什么，Sherlock?”Mycroft问道，声音中带着一丝警告的意味。

“我上了他的床，你知道....恩，我想和他....”

“你做了什么？！”Mycroft瘫倒在座椅上，难以置信地摇着头。

Sherlock戒备地蜷起身，他把膝盖紧紧地压在胸口，用手臂环住双腿。“我以为人们在互相吸引的时候就会这么做。”

Mycroft几乎不可察觉地摇了摇头。”你说的没错，的确是这样，”他一字一句的说道，“但在那之前，通常会有一些初步的试探。”

“为什么？交谈太无聊了。John说不出那些我一眼就看得出来的以外的任何东西。”

“差不多十年前，我也这么想。但情绪之间是有分别的，Sherlock，再说，我们对他们的了解也并非是一成不变的。”

“推理的时候不需要情绪。”

“是，你不需要，但无论你是否愿意承认，Sherlock，你依旧拥有它们。如果没有的话，你也不会在这里向我求助了。”

Sherlock怒视着地板。

“而且，”Mycroft继续说道，“你也不需要在第一时间就爬上他的床。”他靠在椅背上，手指心不在焉地敲打桌面。“John和Greg跟我们不一样。他们需要对话。他们需要把这些事说清楚。“

”可是为什么，Mycie？！我无法忍受明明坐在那里，却只能看着John，就好像他对我来说除了室友以外再没别的意义了一样。我试过了，我真的试过了。然而现在他比以往任何时候都讨厌我。“

”现在说这些还为时尚早，需要我给Gregory打个电话吗？他肯定知道John到哪里去了。”

Sherlock艰难地吞咽了一下，点了点头。“我想知道他是否安全。”

Mycroft十分惊讶，他没想到他的弟弟竟会给出如此成熟的答案。

Greg在第二次铃响时接起了电话。“我就知道你差不多会在这时候找我。John很好。我们正就着有史以来最难喝的咖啡聊天－你知道的，苏格兰场附近那家咖啡店。”

“很好，我会告诉Sherlock他很安全。”

“恩，告诉他，会好起来的，对吧？”Greg接下来的话听起来被刻意压低了，就好像他正用手挡着电话。“说服John并不困难。他最多只是受到了惊吓，以为他家那位要不是在开玩笑就是在做实验......爱你。”

“我也是，”随着Mycroft带笑的回复传来，他挂掉了电话。

“显然John以为你是在做实验。”

“你知道他在哪里？”他站起来。“他在哪？”

“我不认为告诉你他在哪里会是个好主意，Sherlock，John出走就是为了避开你，你就给他一点时间让他冷静下来。”

“他在哪里，Mycroft？！”

“Sherlock！坐下。”

侦探屈膝。“求求你，Mycroft。”

“哦小弟，你不仅仅是爬上了他的床，是不是？”

Sherlock点头，这次他真的抽了抽鼻子，好像他正在抑制某些他不敢表现出来的情绪。“我吻了他。”

“嗯。”

“他回吻了我，然后他……我也不太清楚。然后他就走了。”Sherlock说道，他看起来是那么的青涩，脸上充斥着困惑。

“要是你在熟睡的时候被吵醒，看见John突然出现在你旁边，并趁你还没完全醒过来，吻了你，你难道不会有那么些困惑和恼怒吗？”

“可这正是我想要的。”

“但你不是John，设身处地想一想，你都没和John商量过。”

“好吧，”Sherlock厉声说道，“我该和他说的。那现在呢？”

“你需要和他谈话。等到他冷静下来，告诉他你的感受。”

“你又说到了感受。”

“是的。感受。然后问问他对你的感觉。”

Sherlock转了转眼珠，他已经知道John对他的感觉了。

“即便你已经知道了，给他个机会告诉你。”

Sherlock再次站起来，动作激烈甚至踢倒了他之前坐的椅子，那椅子砸在地板上之前还摇晃了几下。他像一卷风般飞速的出了房间，大衣在他身后飒飒作响。他知道Mycroft会跟上来，但他不知道那是否就是他想要的。Sherlock逃走了，只不过慢到足够让Mycroft在外面的人行道上抓住他。Mycroft点起一支烟，深吸一口之后递给他。Sherlock无言接过。

Mycroft仿似从未被某人耍的小性子打断过一样继续说道，“如果他告诉你他并没有和你相同的感觉，那就先放弃。给他点时间去适应这个想法。”

“他为什么要这么说？”

“因为他不是同性恋，记得吗？”

“废话，我和你一样清楚。”

“你得考虑这个可能性，Sherlock。”他伸手想要回那支烟，但Sherlock并没有打算把它还回去。Mycroft叹了口气，只得重新点了一支烟。

“但你没有考虑过Greg的这个可能性。”

“我不需要。”

Sherlock给了他一个锐利且不赞同的眼神。“你根本没想过。”

Mycroft吸了一口烟。“是的，的确，我没有，但是Anthea做过一个背景调查。调查显示他二十出头的时候有过一些有趣的邂逅。她看起来认为我想知道。”他做了个鬼脸。

“但你不能把这个作为针对我的敲诈材料，Sherlock。我向Greg解释了这个调查。他接受了。”

凌晨的头一回，Sherlock笑了。“你说过因为你窥探他，他一个月没跟你说话。当时我还奇怪为什么。那个月John经常待在Sarah那里。我大概也是说错什么话了。“

Mycroft微笑，“但他总会回来的。”

“可那又能维持多久？我什么时候会惹他生气？永远会。”他自问自答道。“但他没法永远忍受这个。”Sherlock开始漫无目的地走动，他需要释放他躁动的能量。

“你会惊讶的，拭目以待吧。John是一个极其有耐心的人。就算你们之间的关系不像你想象中那样发展，他也绝不会离开你。”

“我不太确定那是不是件好事。他近在眼前却不能拥有他，这会把我逼疯的。”

Mycroft的手机响了。他瞥了一眼，笑了。

John正往贝克街去。他已经做出决定。一切都好。

“我不认为你需要担心那个，Sherlock。”

“是的，好吧……”他把烟蒂递给他的哥哥，以大英政府无法跟上的速度离开了。

朝着远离贝克街的方向。

Mycroft发誓。他试过了，真的，但他的兄弟从来都不会让事情变得简单。立即把医生的决定告诉他可能会是个错误。Mycroft知道，如果Sherlock想要解决问题，他得先学会怎样和John交谈。他从口袋里掏出手机，给GREG发了一条信息。

你在哪？

Greg立刻回复了。正从John下车的地方回家。你要我绕过来吗？

是的。我们得找到Sherlock。

你把他弄丢了！

他知道我讨厌跑腿的活计。他都已经可以想象Greg在那边的笑声。

我们得找到他然后把他拖回贝克街。绑也要绑回去。

我过来了。

Greg一停车，政府官员就爬了进去。“现在去哪儿，Mycroft？” 探长一边问，一边把车开进清晨的车流里。

Mycroft看向窗外。“我们最好从他常去的地方开始。”

“该死。这么糟？”

“恐怕是的。”

“这么说，你没告诉他？”

“这不是我的地盘，不是吗？”

“好吧，如果他还会回来的话。”

“这不是我的错，Gregory。是他太蠢。”

Greg伸过手掐了一下他的大腿。“我知道，宝贝。对不起。”

“赶紧找到他吧。”

这项任务事实上比他俩之中任何一个所想象的都要简单。在他们到达Sherlock最常去的第二个地方，他们就发现Sherlock正沿着人行道踱步。被他手指蹂躏过的头发看起来一团糟，而且他看起来有些癫狂。一瞬间，两人都担心起最坏的情况，好在Sherlock相比吸过毒的时候明显要警戒得多。

Mycroft松了一口气。Greg放下紧张，“感谢上帝。”

除了Sherlock全神贯注的时候以外，事情往往都不会那么简单。一认出探长的车，他就钻进一条小巷子，至少是先远离了最近的常去地点。

Greg在Sherlock动身之前就打开了车门。Mycroft爬过座位间的扶手。“绕过去截住他。”

Greg点了点头，追向Sherlock。并在距离下一条街3英尺的地方抓住了他。他攥紧了拳头，但侦探还在挣扎，显然是不想这么轻易地让他逃脱。

“Sherlock！Sherlock停下！”

“滚开！Greg，放我走！”

“别再把事情变得更糟糕了Sherlock。”

“滚....开。”

探长叹了口气，多年的警员特训在此刻派上了用场。他尽可能小心地把这个年轻人摔到墙上，一只手拦在他背后，另一只卡在他后颈，把他固定在那里。“冷静下来！”Greg吼道。Sherlock真的退缩了，而且不再动弹；探长不免有些惊讶。

车停了下来，Mycroft从车厢中走出。他明白这时候最好让Greg放开他的兄弟。这举措显然是在投降，他表示理解。“如果你发誓不乱跑听我说，Greg会放开你的。”

“为什么你就是不能放我走，让我一个人待着？这就是我为什么从来不找你，Mycroft！”

Greg把他从墙上拉开，但没有松手。

Mycroft举起双手放在Sherlock的头两侧。“Sherlock，听我说！”

事实上，侦探正怒吼咆哮着，暴露在空气中的锐利牙齿似乎随时都会咬上面前的Mycroft；显然他们没能够让他从暴怒中冷静下来。

“我不该告诉你这个，但是你让我别无选择，你总是这样。”Mycroft沮丧地磨磨牙。“本来，John回到贝克街，想要告诉你他爱你，但是现在，因为你的原因，他不能坦诚心意了。相反，他大概在在公寓里焦急的来回踱步，为你担心！”

Sherlock彻底静下来了。“你不会知道这个的。”

“好吧，我可以。”Greg插话。“那正是John告诉我他所想做的。”

听到这个消息，Sherlock只觉得一阵眩晕，不禁向前倒去，跌在了探长怀里。

“放他走，”Mycroft命令道。Greg放开他的时候，Sherlock垂着肩膀。“现在你愿意表现得像个开化的人类，跟我们回贝克街了吗？”

他点点头，然后做了一件Mycroft没有预见到的事。他飞快地扑向他并给了他一个拥抱。Mycroft也回抱了他。尽管他觉得在Greg面前这么做有些尴尬－事实上探长只觉得很好笑。“好了。让我们送你回家。”

只是Sherlock没有放开他。

“我在....嗯……车上等你们。”Greg尴尬地嘟哝，他似乎得到了一些在不久的将来可以用在他恋人身上的好料，但是现在他得离开了。

自从Mycroft把Redbeard作为礼物带回家的那天以后，Sherlock已经好多年没有感受到这种对于他哥哥的温暖感觉了。John不能和狗相提并论，当然他也不是一份礼物，他是Sherlock的心。

 

=========  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Sherlock1110&sherlockian4ever's fascinating story<3  
> Hope you enjoy this fiction and our translation work~
> 
> 希望大家喜欢Sherlock1110和sherlockian4ever太太非常好看的作品<3~  
> 也希望大家喜欢我们【嗷嗷嗷翻译组】的翻译，谢谢~祝阅读愉快>v


End file.
